Games Children Play
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Tom owns Harry Potter, even if no one knows it. (Blood, possessiveness. TMRxHP)


**Games Children Play**

"You enjoy this too much." Tom whispers against Harry's throat, right before he digs his teeth down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. They tear through skin and plunge through flesh, blood spills out while Harry's back arches and he moans. When Tom pulled out his teeth, he has Harry's blood dripping down his lips. His tongue swipes down and across, already red and drawing up a thick droplet.

Harry tries to lie. "No." He says. "Why would you think that?" He gasps when Tom's hand grabs his dick through the front of his pants, whimpers when he's squeezed, shoves himself against the wall because he's knees are turning to jelly. He can barely keep himself up.

"Silly boy." Tom nibbles at Harry's chin, teeth dragging against the skin. He runs his tongue up and laps at Harry's mouth. His hand's massaging, he uses his other to rub against his bleeding teeth-marks. "I know you as well as I know myself. Even _better_." He accents it by digging his nails into the wound. Harry cries out, pain stinging and battling his pleasure in a deliciously toxic mixture.

"Tom, please." Harry swallows the spit in his mouth.

"Not going to fuck you tonight." Tom says. "I want you to dream about my cock in you all night." He removes his hands and steps back, watching as Harry collapses to the ground. "But I won't be suffering." He grabs Harry's head and pulls him forward.

Harry moans and opens his mouth wide. Tom cups the back of his head before he removes his touch altogether. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down just enough to release his dick. Harry doesn't hesitate to move forward without any tugs or orders. He kisses the tip and swallows.

Keeping his lips carefully tucked around his teeth, Harry shoves himself forward. Tom's dick pushes against the back of his throat too soon, but he ignores his gag reflex and continues on. He chokes but gets to the hilt, rubbing the under-side the best he can with his jaw aching and mouth so full.

"Good boy." Tom compliments. He threads his fingers through Harry's hair and holds his head in place. "Are you ready?" Harry blinks out his yes.

Tom pulls out and slams back in. Harry chokes, spit filling his mouth and watering his cock. His own is throbbing, but it doesn't matter right now.

It's all over too soon. A few quick, hard thrusts and Tom's holding Harry's head forward while he empties himself straight into the younger wizard's throat.

Harry imagines his insides are painted white, he moans. Tom slowly pulls out, resting his soft dick on his face. Harry kisses it and rubs his tongue around his mouth, savoring the leftover taste.

 **Games Children Play**

There's a distinct blend of bliss Harry discovers signing himself over to someone else. He can tell his friends are worried about him, but he can't exactly tell them what he does and where he goes when he leaves them. He's a fourth year Gryffindor, entering the unsteady zone shortly before he becomes an adult. When he hands everything he is over to Tom, he can pretend that when the school year ends Tom will be a graduate an off to do amazing things. He hopes he doesn't lose him. He can't imagine living without the mind-numbing nirvana he's given just by being around him.

"Have you done your homework for Transfiguration?" Hermione asks.

Harry shakes his head, drawing his eyes away from the Slytherin Table. "It's due next week." He says.

"It's due on Monday, you have three days!" Hermione scolds. "I hope you don't wait last minute, I'm not going to let you copy off of me."

Ron hears this. "What? I still can, right?" He says.

She glares at him and smacks him with her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "No! You both have to start doing your homework completely by yourself! We have O.W.L.'s next year!"

"Yeah, next year." Ron rolls his eyes. "Honestly, Hermione. Relax."

Hermione looks like he just kicked her cat. Ron probably has when she wasn't looking.

Harry looks back over to the Slytherin Table. His eyes meet Tom's and his cheeks warm. He forces himself to turn his head down to his plate, shoves his work into his eggs.

That morning, he had to draw his robes up tight to hide the mark Tom had left him with. Tom might've healed much of it, but what was left was distinct yellow hues. Harry had pushed down in hopes for a pleasant sting, but all he got was a tingle.

He wonders how long it'd be before Tom could have him again.

 **Games Children Play**

On Halloween Night, Harry finds himself in an old classroom stuffed full of unused desks, chairs, and blackboards. Tom doesn't bother to transfigure one of the desks into a bed, instead binds him with rope that squeezes even tighter whenever he struggles. He's on his stomach on the ground, clothes banished- he tries not to think how he's going to get back to his dormitory- and Tom's fingers slowly pushing into him, covered with spit and rubbing a bit raw.

"You're such a good boy." Tom says, rubbing his other hand over Harry's ass and up his back. He softly massages his skin, groping what little excess fat there is and rubbing it over with his thumb. "You'll always be mine, you understand?"

Harry nods. "Always." He vows. He can't imagine belonging to anyone else.

Tom smiles and removes the three fingers from Harry. He undoes his pants and whispers a spell, his dick suddenly becoming slick. He straddles Harry's legs, even if there were no rope binding him he wouldn't be able to move or kick Tom off.

He isn't slow when he pushes inside. Harry whimpers, feeling himself stretch out in a way his body wasn't meant to. He loves it. When he forcibly tenses his body, it stings even more. The ropes suddenly tighten around his legs and he whines. He could've sworn he didn't even _twitch_.

"You might not want to move." Tom says, chuckling. "I won't heal anything I give you tonight. You'll walk around with everything tomorrow."

Harry swallows. Tom's deep inside of him now, he feels unusually full. There's no time to debate whether he loves it or just likes it before Tom's drawing himself out, then slamming back in. Harry moans out and clothes his eyes tight.

Nails drag down his sides before hands close tightly around his waist, Tom's thrusts are slow but forceful. His cock shoves into him, Harry briefly wonders if it could pierce through his stomach and he nearly screams when Tom pushes against _that spot_ inside of him.

His dick is pinned against the cold ground. The pain of it numbs.

"Tom, please, faster, I can't." Harry's begging, straining to shove himself back. He ignores the ropes tightening around his legs and wrists, too desperate to care when they break skin.

"You should be patient." Tom's scolding.

Harry wonders, not for the first time, how in Merlin' name can Tom always remain so fucking calm. "Please!" He begs.

Tom doesn't reply verbally, his thrusts begin to slowly quicken. In minutes, Harry's eyes are rolled up to his head and he's endlessly moaning. Whatever slick had been used was drying, the skin around Harry's entrance drags and tears. Blood and pre-cum becomes lubricant, Tom goes even faster.

When Harry comes, it pools underneath him and Tom doesn't stop. He's crying when he comes again, with Tom filling him shortly after.

The ropes are banished and Harry lays limp on the floor, blood and cum leaking out of him.

"You're beautiful." Tom says, kisses the back of his neck. Harry falls asleep.

* * *

 **So this is me practicing smut! I'm still attempting to make up a bad-ass multi-chapter story, but I'm so fucking scared to. It'll have to develop from a certain point into an area that would have to include smut, but I'm still practicing on sex scenes! Jfc I hope it isn't too bad? A lot of the shit I'll be posting soon will probably include smut somewhere, simply because I'm trying to make myself write it more...One of the stories I'm working on atm is literally called 'im a slut' in German but there's no legit sex scene lmao only mentions.**

 **FUN FACT OF THE DAY: Michael Jackson's son 'Smooth Criminal' was inspired by Richard Ramirez' crimes? Richard Ramirez was a serial killer, rapist, and burglar in California from 1984-1985. When the song was released, Richard's crimes were still fresh. He had achieved national fame for his actions, after all. So the true inspiration for Michael Jackson's song wasn't really talked about, because Michael feared the bad press it might result in. Listen to the lyrics and you'll hear 'he came through the window' which is how Richard brought through people's homes, where he then rape and/or kill his victims before ransacking the house for valuables. He was an expert thief and left little evidence. It's said he could break into a house and not even be heard.**

 **I had to talk about that lmao sorry.**


End file.
